A variety of image formats are known. For example, many image systems today utilize a high definition (HD) resolution image. However, many users have image files, such as videos, that are in a standard definition (SD) format. An SD image viewed on an HD image system, such as an HD television, appears fuzzy, blurred, or “soft.”